Helado
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Cuando Bella tiene un mal día, sabe que su única solución se encuentra en la heladería. Pero aquel delicioso manjar no siempre se encuentra servido en una copa, aun así ¿podrá decirle que no a un helado como ese? One Shot.


**Helado.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Cuando Bella tiene un mal día, sabe que su única solución se encuentra en la heladería. Pero aquel delicioso manjar no siempre se encuentra servido en una copa, aun así ¿podrá decirle que no a un helado como ese?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Este One Shot está dedicado a **Miss_Kathy90** ya que se nos ocurrió mientras ella almorzaba Helado y no pude evitar dejar viajar mi mente.**

**Amiga te quiero mucho y lo sabes, creo que redundar en lo mismo sólo serviría para aumentar tu ego y creo que mejor será mantenerlo así.**

**Es Bromita. Te quiero y disfrutalo.**

**

* * *

**Definitivamente no es _mi _día, quizá no era _mi_ semana ni _mi_ mes, menos _mi_ año.

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba fatal, partiendo porque terminé con el idiota de Mike Newton que llevaba siéndome infiel más de un año y no me había dado cuenta.

_¡Linda me veía con los cuernos más grandes que el papá de Bambi!_

Pero mi desgracia seguía: me despidieron del trabajo, según mi jefe por falta de dedicación.

_¡¿Falta de dedicación?_

Mi relación sentimental iba de mal en peor por dedicarle tanto tiempo al trabajo y para mi desgracia resulta que ahora lo hacía fatal en ambas quedándome sin ninguna y para finalizar mi lista de tragedias, debía añadir que mi padre me había un ultimátum antes de irse de viaje a Washington para que encontrase trabajo antes que él volviese, porque no pensaba mantenerme por tiempo indefinido en casa sin aportar económicamente.

Así que tenía exactamente una semana para encontrar trabajo mientras él no estaba.

_¡Si mi vida era tan perfecta que hasta Tyra Banks me envidiaba!_

Para pasar esta _adorable_ tarde decidí que lo mejor era irme al centro comercial, quizá las tiendas me llamaban para ir a comprar alguna _chuchería_ que añadiría a mis cosas inútiles, todas esas cosas que compraba por el simple hecho de comprar.

Mis ánimos estaban por el suelo, no tenía idea de qué hacer, encontrar trabajo en estos días era casi imposible, menos en el rubro del periodismo.

Me animé y decidí entrar a mi heladería favorita, después de todo no había nada como un exquisito helado de chocolate y menta para pasar las amarguras que llenaban mi vida.

Me acerqué al mostrador y le pedí a la cajera una copa de helado para seis personas de aquel exquisito sabor. La vendedora me miró sorprendida al ver que había entrado sola y pedía una copa para seis, pero aún así pasó el pedido sin cuestionar nada más.

Me senté en una mesa algo apartada de la del resto de clientes, mientras miraba como la gente deambulaba en el piso inferior.

Mientras, evitaba mi aburrimiento, imaginando el exquisito sabor espumoso del helado de chocolate derritiéndose en mi boca. Con tan solo imaginarlo podía sentir el placer como si fuese real y esto era suficiente para olvidar la estúpida vida que llevaba.

Por si fuese poco exactamente en ese instante la televisión de la heladería transmitía el noticiero y justamente hablaban del desempleo en el país.

_¡Pero viva la taza más alta de desempleo en años!_

Esto me perseguía, sin duda mi karma era fatal, tenía que serlo, porque no sólo hablaban de aquello si no que el tema que seguía era el fracaso de las parejas en convivencia

_¡Genial!_

Pasé por alto el noticiero cuando la mesera puso frente a mí aquella gigante copa de helado que estaba adornada con piezas de chocolate que la hacían aún más apetecible.

—¿Desea algo más? —me preguntó la chica antes de retirarse.

—¿Podrías cambiar la televisión? —le pedí deseando no saber más de fracasos en las parejas actuales.

—Veré que puedo hacer —sonrió la chica y se fue.

Miré tentada una vez más mi copa e introduje con cuidado la cuchara.

Las sensaciones de la cremosa y fría sustancia me inundaron, los chips de chocolates en medio de la menta se quebraban o derretían en mi boca.

Fue entonces cuando parecía que llegaría a un estado máximo de placer que apareció en la heladería un tipo alto, realmente alto, con una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos jeans oscuros un poco ajustados, lo suficiente como para llamar aún más mi atención.

Se sacó las gafas y las posó sobre su pecho haciendo que colgasen de lo que a mi parecer era una polera sin mangas, mejor conocida como musculosa, realmente en su caso cumplía su objetivo, no necesitaba ver más para notar aquellos músculos marcados bajo esa polera. Se dirigió a la caja y estuvo un buen rato allí, mientras que yo intentaba voltearme para admirar a aquel interesante hombre.

Era pálido, extremadamente pálido y su cabello cobrizo estaba revuelto como si recién hubiese salido de la cama, pero aquel aspecto en vez de parecer descuidado me parecía sensual.

Introduje una vez más la cuchara a mi boca jugando nuevamente con aquella suave, divina y fría textura, dejándome inundar por aquella sensación que era acompañada por la exquisita vista que tenía frente a mí. El hombre de interesante apariencia se había sentado en la mesa que estaba frente a la mía y había pedido exactamente lo mismo que yo: una copa para seis personas de chocolate-menta.

No pude evitar sentirme atraída ante la apariencia de aquel chico que de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por su cabello despeinándolo cada vez más, haciéndolo más irresistible… ¿Podría ser aún más sensual? Realmente creo que no…

Mis neuronas no lograban conectarse para salir de aquel estado de trance, era como la relajación después de conseguir tomar todo el helado posible que había en una copa para seis, aunque en este caso era distinto ya que ese efecto lo había producido el chico que tenía frente a mí y que lentamente se tomaba el frío contenido de su copa.

Al ver que pretendía levantar su mirada, decidí volver la mía hacía mi casi lleno recipiente de helado, para continuar disimulado. Para lograr salir de mi embeleso decidí llamar a Alice, de seguro mi amiga no me perdonaría si no le contaba lo que mis afortunados ojos tenían frente a sí.

—¿Aló? —contestó mi amiga somnolienta.

Alice era una de mis mejores amigas, junto a Rose habíamos salido de la secundaria y cada una tenía una vida agotadora que llevar, pero siempre que podíamos nos reuníamos para conversar y sentirnos un poco más alivianadas.

—Alice, amiga ¿Cómo estas? —dije intentando simular normalidad en mi voz aunque la adrenalina que me producía ver a aquel hombre me tenía al borde de la silla a punto de caer directo al piso.

—B-Bien —respondió —. Bella ¿Has visto la hora?

Sabía que mi amiga era dueña del bar más popular de todo L.A pero a pesar de ello no podía resistirme a llamarla.

—S-Si —contesté mientras veía como el chico que estaba frente a mí saboreaba la cuchara de una manera que debería ser ilegal.

—¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Tengo uno de _esos _—dije dando énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Uno de _qué_ Bella? —respondió algo impaciente Alice.

—¡Vamos! _Tú sabes_ —dije pidiendo al cielo que las neuronas de Alice estuvieran en mejores condiciones que las mías, ya que una gran parte de ellas estaba a punto de derretirse por combustión espontánea al ver que el tipo se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y dejaba descubierto sus perfectamente tonificados brazos. En su musculatura no existía exageración si no perfección.

—Bella, lo siento… vengo recién despertando de un sueño que fue interrumpido por el odioso celular, no me pidas más ¡Suéltalo ya! —inquirió mi amiga algo agitada.

No sabía como decirle que frente a mí tenía un sujeto de perfecta contextura, apariencia despreocupada y con sensualidad que de seguro sobrepasaba los límites de testosterona admisibles en un ser humano promedio y, por si fuese poco, estaba devorándose mi helado favorito. ¡Detente ahí Isabella Swan!

El chico era tan perfecto como un exquisito, cremoso, deseable, apetitoso… ¡Helado! Un helado de chocolate al que jamás puedes decirle que no… porque ¡Decirle que no a un helado es estar de mente!

—Alice tengo a un exquisito y extremadamente deseable _helado_ con piernas y una hermosa cabellera—susurré lo último —frente a mí.

Alice soltó una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Dónde estas? ¿Puedes sacarle una foto? ¡Demonios Bella! Me visto y voy para allá ¿Síguelo si? —dijo mi amiga que sonaba agitada.

—Pero A-Alice… ¿Alice? —mi amiga me había cortado la llamada.

Levanté mi rostro para mirar a mi _Helado_ favorito de la jornada, quizá hasta podría destronar a Johnny Depp si seguía mirando a aquel tipo, entonces me dí cuenta que sin duda debía hacerlo.

Estaba sentado allí con sus brazos descubiertos apoyados en la mesa, aún jugaba con la cuchara, pero esta vez una sensación inexplicable me inundó al ver que su sonrisa se torcía haciendo que aquel gesto me llevará al cielo ida y vuelta. Sentí un calor que me inundaba y una desesperación por sentir aquel espumoso y frío helado en mi boca.

Introduje una cucharada con ansias imaginando que el sabor de sus labios era el exquisito dulzor del chocolate que ahora inundaba cada lugar de mi boca. Realmente me había vuelto una psicópata, paranoica y loca, aquel chico me tenía así con tan sólo verlo que más sería si…

Me obligué a detenerme de inmediato, no podía continuar con aquello por más que mi cuerpo lo desease.

Aquel llamado de deseo continuaba, aunque esta vez eran ansias por terminar esa copa que tenía frente a mí, por lo que comencé a prestar más atención a lo que sería mi almuerzo y de paso no me despreocupé, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de todo lo que hacía mi sabroso _Helado._

Intenté retrasar lo más posible mi ingesta de lo que estaba en mi copa ya que ahora mi mente divagaba en imágenes poco decorosas con aquella sustancia sobre mi verdadera perdición: _Helado_ de chaqueta negra y despeinada cabellera.

Una vez que él se levantó de su silla esperé tan sólo unos instantes para repetir la maniobra.

No sé que demonios estaba haciendo, pero sentía la necesidad de seguirle, era una orden imperante en mí ser, por lo que así lo hice y le seguí.

Su forma de andar me tenía totalmente embobada, la sincronía de su caminar lo hacía aún más indescriptiblemente… ¿Sensual?

¡¿Qué era la sensualidad al lado de ese hombre? ¿Sería un hombre? pues si era un hombre real era ¡absolutamente divino!

Mientras caminaba me estaba perdiendo en mis propios pensamientos que realmente eran poco sanos, todos ellos incluían al sujeto de mi atención y es por esto que choqué varias veces con personas que se cruzaban en mi camino, pero simplemente obvié aquello y me dediqué a observar como mi _helado_ de sensualidad indescriptible con chips de musculatura perfecta se movía hacia… ¿Una librería?

En serio ¿Podría ser más perfecto? ¿Realmente entró a una librería?

¡Era un _helado_ con cerebro!

Dudé por un momento si entrar o quedarme fuera, entonces me llamó Alice.

—¿Aló? —respondí.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—_Helado_ está en una librería —dije sin quitar la vista de esa perfecta espalda.

—¿_Qué esperas para ir allá?_ —me aconsejó e incitó mi amiga.

—No lo sé —susurré nerviosa.

—No seas tonta Bella, yo estoy aquí en un tráfico horrible, será mejor que hagas de las tuyas antes que ese_ helado_ se derrita —dijo mi amiga mientras de fondo escuchaba las bocinas sonar.

—La que se va a terminar derritiendo seré yo —reconocí y corté.

Alcé la vista para buscar nuevamente a mi queridísimo _Helado_ que estaba en una librería frente a mí, pero no encontré nada de aquello. El panorama se había vuelto monótono y aburrido ya que él no estaba dentro de mi campo visual.

¿Tan rápido se había derretido aquel exquisito espejismo?

Entré con paso decidido a la librería esperando encontrarme en algún rincón a el objeto de mis deseos y ansias, pero no, lo único que allí encontré fue a un par de vendedores, junto al dueño de la librería.

—Señorita, disculpe ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo el vendedor que al lado de mi _helado _no parecía más que un brócoli añejo.

—Realmente en nada —respondí sin ánimos y salí de allí.

En todo caso ¿Qué habría hecho además de mirarlo? No me quise responder a mi misma ya que innumerables ideas pasaban por mi mente en ¡Imágenes!

Di vueltas por todo el centro comercial, increíblemente sin ganas de comprar, sólo buscaba a mi hombre ideal que destilaba esencia de chocolate chips por donde fuera y aún así no le podía encontrar.

Llamé a Alice una vez que me dí por vencida, de seguro con ella pasaría una tarde agradable antes de que se fuese a su trabajo, indudablemente no sería mejor de la que podría haber sido si estuviese derritiendo el _helado_ de chocolate.

Había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Alice y ya habíamos terminado una ronda de palomitas mientras veíamos The bing bang theory.

—Eso te pasa por lenta —rió Alice mientras preparaba palomitas de maíz en el microondas y miraba la televisión.

—¡Gracias! —le dije con ironía —. Cómo si con un hombre así se pudiese pensar

—¡Vamos! Sé que estabas en sequía con el idiota de Mike, pero ¿era tanto como para comenzar a hiperventilar por un chico que elige tu mismo helado? ¿De verdad era tan divino?

—¡Alice! Te dije que era semidios, quizá era Hércules que bajó del Olimpo un rato —reí.

—¿No que Hércules vivía entre los humanos? —dijo Alice confusa mientras se comía sus palomitas.

—¡Da igual! El asunto es que no le veré de nuevo —dije apenada.

—Obligada a buscar esta noche en mi bar algún candidato a _pastel de piña_ —rió Alice.

—¿"_Pastel de piña"_?

—Uno _típico_ y útil para pasar penas —dijo mientras cogía las llave de su auto —¿Vamos?

—No, Alice gracias, pero prefiero irme a dormir, aún busco trabajo —recordé que mi padre me lo había pedido o adiós estabilidad casera.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no trabajas en mi bar? Sólo por mientras hasta que consigas algo mejor—sonrió Alice.

—¿En serio? —dije sorprendida.

—Claro, tonta ¿Qué tal si comienzas mañana? Hoy podrías ir a observar como es el ajetreo en el bar —me dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

Acepté la propuesta de mi amiga, era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta el momento, así que cada una se fue en su vehículo hasta el bar.

El ambiente no era de mi total agrado, pero sin dudas servía para despejarse de tanta desgracia que se me había acumulado en este tiempo.

Alice me invitó a bailar con un grupo de amigas que tenía desde la universidad, todas ellas muy agradables aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irme a descansar y dormir.

—Alice será mejor que me vaya —le grité al oído para que me escuchase.

—¿Tan temprano? —dijo mientras bebía de su vodka.

—Si, creo que necesito descansar —le expliqué.

—Ven mañana en la noche, será tu primer día —sonrió mi amiga.

Tomé mi coche y me marché rápidamente de allí, estaba agotada y tendría que cruzar media ciudad para llegar a la casa de mi papá. La presión en los hombros producto del estrés me tenía fatal, no había notado que sentía contraída toda la espalda y el cuello era realmente un atado de nudos.

Intenté relajarme, masajeé mi cuello mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el volante, moví la cabeza de un lado hacía otro… cuando sentí un sonido estremecedor, la dirección del automóvil se había desviado y había perdido el control. Con el pie firme en el freno y ambas manos en el volante logré detener el coche un par de metros.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Me bajé del auto y de inmediato pedí ayuda a mitad de carretera, no había nadie.

Tras el auto había un hombre en el suelo, sin duda había sido arrollado por mi imprudencia.

¿Estaría muerto? ¡Demonios! Estaba en problemas, de seguro que lo estaba.

Volteé el cuerpo que estaba boca a bajo y me paralicé al ver que estaba completamente normal, su cuerpo estaba intacto, ni un solo rasguño… pero eso no era todo…

El hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo era ¡_Helado_!

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, la desesperación me inundó y no sabía que hacer ¿Le llevaría al hospital?

—¿Estás bien? —susurré mientras le moví para llamar su atención.

No respondía a mis llamados, estaba frío como si fuese un autentico helado. Intenté tomarle el pulso, pero tampoco logré encontrarlo… estaba comenzando a asustarme ¿Realmente le había asesinado?

Entonces acerqué mi oído a su nariz para oír si existía respiración, si es que aún estaba vivo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué a mí? Era la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza y que no salía de allí…

¡Tenía que ser él! ¿No podría haberse cruzado un animal?

Entonces oí un extraño sonido que salió de su boca, una especie de gruñido. Me alejó con sus manos y se sentó como si nada.

—¿Estás bien? —dije asustada al ver que se estaba levantando con toda normalidad.

—Si, lo siento —se limitó a decir en un perfecto tono de voz grave y en un evidente acento británico.

¡Esto era un sueño! ¡Alice pellízcame por favor! Pero mi amiga no estaba en mi alocada fantasía.

—¿Realmente estas bien? —le volví a preguntar al ver que estaba de pie como si nada.

—Claro —sonrió haciendo que mi mente perdiese todo tipo de cordura, nuevamente volvía a ese estado de trance placentero.

—Deberías llevarte al hospital —inquirí aún preocupada por su estado.

—No es necesario —sonrió.

—¡Pero necesitas calor! Estas congelándote y…

—Sólo necesito descansar, créeme no fue tan grave —volvió a sonreír logrando que me perdiese en la perfecta dentadura que me deslumbraba una vez más.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—No vivo aquí —rió.

—Entonces déjame llevarte a la mía hasta que me asegure que estés bien —sonreí nerviosa.

¡Tendría a _Helado_ en mi casa! Esto era insólito después de casi haberlo matado ahora estaba él allí, hablando conmigo como si nada.

—Eso podría ser —sonrió.

No sabía que decir, ni que pensar… realmente en estos momentos los pensamientos estaban de más.

Tenerle allí era alucinante, mirar de vez en cuando hacía el asiento del copiloto me hacía recordar la primera vez que le había visto en la heladería, sin lugar a dudas él no era de por aquí, jamás existiría un hombre en L.A como él, no por lo menos de los que rondaban en mis círculos porque _esos_ realmente eran unos idiotas.

—¿De donde eres? —dije a penas me topé con un semáforo.

—Inglaterra, de Devonshire —sonrió.

¡Devonshire! Mi condado favorito.

—¿Y estás sólo acá? —inquirí curiosa.

—Con un grupo de amigos, pero nos separamos esta mañana cuando te vi en la heladería —dijo con su inigualable voz.

Me petrifiqué en el asiento, sentí como mis manos se tensaban en torno al volante.

_¿Me había visto en la heladería?_

—Si, te vi sentada allí y luego fuera de la librería —respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

¿A caso leía mi mente? Esto era de locos.

La luz verde me hizo volver en mí y giré en la siguiente calle para llegar a mi casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas ya que no había nadie en ella, estacioné el automóvil, me apresuré a ayudarle a bajar.

—Déjame ayudarte…¿Cómo te llamas? —dije algo confusa al darme cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

—Edward Cullen —sonrió —¿Y tú?

—Isabella Swan —respondí.

—Isabella, puedo solo, de verdad no es necesario que te preocupes —rió.

Volvía a sentirme aturdida cuando sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los míos a una distancia indiscriminada.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el pálido muchacho.

—Supongo —respondí.

¿Todo esto era muy extraño o yo era la paranoica?

Me encuentro con un chico guapísimo en la heladería, él pide exactamente lo mismo que yo: una copa de helado de chocolate y menta, luego va a una librería y desaparece en cuanto lo quise abordar, horas más tardes cuando iba camino a mi casa lo atropello a mitad de carretera. No tiene donde ir, no es de aquí, no tenía pulso y estaba completamente frío… tampoco respiraba y… ¡y se levantó como si nada después de que lo atropellé!

Detuve mi mente allí… ¡Isabella Swan estas perseguida tanto ver True Blood eso es todo! Si, eso debía ser… demasiado The Vampires Diaries y el final de la primera temporada afectó a tus neuronas…

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entré como si nada…quizá una estúpida prueba podría decirme cuanto de esto era cierto, aunque de seguro mi imaginación me jugaba una pésima pasada.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? —inquirió Edward aún en el umbral.

Me petrifiqué en ese instante al ver que no había puesto ni un solo pie desde la línea entre el umbral y el interior de la casa.

—¿Es necesario? —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Por educación, si —sonrió Edward.

—Entra —fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

Edward entró y se sentó en el sillón mientras que yo dejaba las cosas sobre una mesa y me dirigía hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres comer o beber algo? —dije aún tensa.

—No, gracias —se limitó a responder aún en el living.

No come nada… ¿Sería él… un… un…?

—Vampiro —sonrió Edward que estaba tras de mí en aquel momento.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo completamente, me quedé estática allí en la cocina con el vaso en la mano, mi corazón latía ruidosamente en mi pecho e instintivamente tragué saliva.

—Respira —me recomendó con un susurro en mi oído.

Caminó por toda la cocina mientras me observaba de distintos ángulos, parecía extasiado con mi reacción, ningún músculo de mi cuerpo parecía obedecerme y la tensión era tan dominante que aún permanecía allí.

Desde pequeña había soñado con vampiros, siempre habían sido las criaturas más interesantes y de las que me había dedicado a leer durante toda mi infancia, pero jamás creí toparme con uno, mucho menos con _helado_...

—Es un buen apodo —rió.

—Tú… tú —fui incapaz de continuar.

—Si, yo puedo leer tu mente ¿Por qué crees que reía mientras hablabas con Alice? —sonrió.

¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Estaba cumpliendo uno de mis mayores sueños y estaba allí embobada y aterrorizada frente a lo que siempre había soñado: conocer a un vampiro.

—Realmente pensé que reaccionarías de otra manera —sonrió Edward —llevo años estudiándote y creí que eras distinta.

No quería pensar en nada, realmente no quería que él supiera que pensaba en esos momentos, pero obviamente aquello era imposible.

—¿Me estudiabas? —dije aún sorprendida.

Él respetó mi mente y esperó a que pronunciara con palabras lo que estaba pensando.

—Si, llevo años acá, de hecho he sido yo quien te visitaba en las noches cuando le tenías miedo a las ramas de los árboles que chocaban en tu ventana cuando había mucho viento —sonrió —. Fui yo quien te sacó de ese túnel cuando se te ocurrió la estupenda idea de pasar por él sin saber que venía el tren a pocos metros y para colmo estabas borracha. He sido yo quien te ha salvado en innumerables veces, incluso de tu ex novio —dijo en un tono más melancólico al referirse a Mike —. He sido yo, por eso pensaba que reaccionarías distinto.

—¿De Mike? —logré decir mientras sentía que la movilidad volvía a mi cuerpo.

Muchas veces había sentido una presencia en mi habitación, algo inexplicable que estaba allí, besaba mis mejillas y se marchaba, pero jamás le había podido ver… era él.

—Si de él, pero ¿No te preguntas el por qué? Bella… —susurró acercándose a mí a una velocidad indescriptible —. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza, era incapaz de pensar coherentemente en aquel momento.

—Desde el día en que te vi en el parque ¿Lo recuerdas? Eras pequeña, quizá no lo recuerdes —dijo con una voz melancólica —. Desde aquella vez que tus padres te llevaban en brazos y caminaste hacía mí con tanta seguridad dando tus pequeños pasos, desde aquel momento tu supiste lo que yo era ¿Cómo? No lo sé, simplemente tu pequeña mente comprendió quien era y jamás olvidaste aquello, por eso tu… —se silencio —. He estado en cada momento de tu vida, desde que comenzaste a ver películas infantiles sobre vampiros hasta que te obsesionaste con la literatura vampiriza, he estado aquí Bella, esperando a que crecieras para preguntarte ¿Qué tienes de especial? —volvió a hacer una pausa pero no respondí —. Me has mantenido aquí, preocupado por ti, no puedo desligarme de aquella niña que vi crecer y convertirse en mujer, no he podido… y tampoco permitiría que ese que se hace llamar tu novio te pusiese una mano encima otra vez, si supieras que pensaba… —se silenció una vez más entonces me armé de valor para hablarle.

—Pero tú no puedes entrar si no eres invitado ¿Cómo me has visitado en mi habitación? —inquirí.

—Cuando eras pequeña pedí que me invitases, luego de eso borré tu recuerdo… lo siento, pero necesitaba tener acceso a tu casa, no podría aceptar que te ocurriese algo y yo sin hacer nada. Eres muy especial y realmente no sé por qué ¿Qué tienes Bella que eres tan importante para mi existencia?

—No lo sé —logré decir —. No sé que tengo, pero…

Caminé hacía él, acercándome lentamente, a un paso inseguro, entonces posé mis manos sobre su rostro, su terso y perfecto rostro que estaba frío, acaricié la comisura de sus labios, entonces él los entreabrió dejándome ver sus colmillos afilados que eran tal cual como los había imaginado, sobresalían sobre el resto de sus dientes, pero no con la exageración que mostraban en las películas o que leía en los libros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —susurré mientras me obsesionaba acariciando el perfecta surco que delineaba su boca.

—109 —susurró.

De manera instintiva me levanté en la punta de mis pies dándome la altura necesaria para alcanzar sus labios, entonces posé los míos sobre los suyos con delicadeza y cuidado. Edward se tensó. Sus inmóviles y fríos labios acompañaron con suavidad el movimiento de los míos. Acaricié su cabello mientras que él enlazó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, luego de aquello se alejó con cuidado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —susurró.

Alcé mi mirada y la conecté con la suya, no me pasó desapercibido que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a un intenso negro que se confundía con el color de sus pupilas.

—¿Por qué? —fingí inocencia.

—Porque es muy peligroso y además porque no significa nada para ti como lo significa para mi —susurró Edward.

—Que no te haya visto antes no significa que no te sintiera ni te quisiera, no sabía _quien _eras ni _que_ eras, pero sabía que estabas aquí —susurré intentando acercarme a su boca nuevamente, pero él me lo prohibió alejándose de mí.

—Bella —susurró con una voz evidentemente adolorida.

—Por favor —le rogué —no me prohíbas algo que he anhelado con fuerza durante toda mi adolescencia.

—No seré tu juguete, Bella —dijo tenso sabiendo a que me refería.

—Déjame entonces ser el tuyo —susurré.

—No sabes lo que pides —volvió a tensarse al sentir mis manos sobre sus labios.

—Sé perfectamente lo que pido Edward —inquirí aún nerviosa.

—Podría matarte —sentenció.

—Sé que no lo harías, por favor —rogué.

Él no respondió.

Siempre había sentido una atracción por "una vibración" que me rondaba, había algo en aquella _esencia_ que me hacía necesitarle y añorarle cada vez que me sentía vacía y abandonada, ahora tenía claro que era Edward, había sido él quien mi cuerpo y mente reconocía como aquella alma perdida que visitaba mi habitación ciertas noches.

Al ver que no opuso resistencia me apegué a su frío cuerpo besando una vez más sus labios, acariciando su perfecta espalda y perdiéndome en aquella fragancia de _menta _que inundaba mi habitación de vez en cuando y que ahora comprendía su procedencia.

Sin duda Edward era mi _helado_ de chocolate y menta, la combinación perfecta.

El vampiro tardó un momento en adaptarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentir su negación a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no tardó en liberarse de aquellas ataduras y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

Me levantó como si tan sólo fuese un papel y a una velocidad inigualable e indescriptible me llevó a mi habitación. Me recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, como si mi cuerpo fuese de cristal y se dejó caer sobre mí con delicadeza.

Su frío cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mío que ardía en deseos de saber que cumpliría mi sueño: estar junto a un vampiro, pero esto no era todo, Edward, además era demasiado especial para mí aún sin haberlo sabido antes, él era ideal e importante, de alguna forma le quería desde antes de conocerlo, le amaba antes de hoy.

Sus manos recorrieron en contorno de mis caderas con suma delicadeza mientras que volvía a sentir ese trance en mi mente que ahora estaba en blanco.

Las sensaciones, eso era todo a lo que me limitaba, podía sentir sus frías manos recorrer mi espalda desatando con gran experiencia mi corpiño, lentamente levantó mi polera y se introdujo entre ella besando y acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel.

Sensaciones intensas comenzaron a sentirse en cada zona que Edward posaba sus labios, ante la desesperación imperante quité mi polera y lancé mi corpiño dejándome expuesta a él.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, la misma que me había hecho perder la decencia en la heladería. Le quité la chaqueta de cuero y esa musculosa que anteriormente me había expuesto a los pensamientos indecorosos de los que Edward sabía muy bien por su habilidad.

Besé sus labios una vez más dejándome llevar por su dominio, sentí que una extraña conexión se adueñaba de mí mientras el roce de sus labios me producía indescriptibles exaltaciones que jamás había sentido con ningún otro.

Las sensaciones en mi bajo vientre me hacían estremecer, a pesar que Edward tuviese sus manos en mis pechos y sus labios sobre los míos. Una explosión de calor estaba inundándome de una manera inesperada, cada extraña conmoción lograba que perdiese el control de mi cuerpo. El deseo aumentaba incontroladamente y el calor estaba devorando mi piel. A pesar que Edward simplemente me estaba besando sentía que estaba al borde de la locura y de la necesidad de su cuerpo. Besó suavemente mi cuello y descendió hasta mis pechos haciendo caso omiso al evidente grito de mi interior que le exigía con ímpetu.

Edward continuaba como si nada mientras parecía que la demencia se apoderaba de mí, simplemente era un beso y yo estaba al borde del espasmo, cada centímetro de mi piel experimentaba de maneras distintas el roce de su piel contra la mía, las contracciones de mi intimidad y la humedad de la misma me tenían en un colapso único.

Besó mi vientre con lentitud, mientras que sentía aún sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos sobre mi pecho, parecía que él aún estaba aquí y allí al mismo tiempo. Las caricias eran tan reales y las reacciones de mi cuerpo absolutamente comprobables que no sabía si estaba loca o a punto de estarlo.

Sentía sus manos aún jugando con mis pezones y su boca aún sobre mis labios, pero a la vez sentía sus manos desabotonar y quitar mis pantalones y su boca acariciaba el borde de mi ombligo.

El éxtasis era infinito, cada roce que me producía su piel erizaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, las sensaciones de electricidad viajaban con rapidez y no podía pensar con claridad, entonces escuché claramente su voz en mi oído.

—Cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí—susurró.

Le busqué a mi lado para besarle con impaciencia ya que tanta sed de él me tenía impaciente, pero Edward continuaba besando mi vientre.

—¿D-Dijiste a-algo? —gemí mientras él deslizaba su lengua por mi ingle.

—Sólo concéntrate en lo que sientes, Bella —respondió sin dejar de besarme y acariciar el borde de mi intimidad.

Me dejé llevar por la necesidad de él, por las infinitas sensaciones que cada parte de mi cuerpo sentía, no era sólo su boca jugando con mi sexo, si no también le sentía en mi cuello, en mis pechos y en mi vientre, las múltiples sensaciones de placer me tenían fuera de control, y por más que intentaba conseguir aire siempre era insuficiente. Mis gemidos comenzaron a aumentar cuando sentí la frialdad de su lengua en mi húmedo interior que pedía a gritos que fuese otra parte de su anatomía la que estuviese allí conmigo.

—E-Edward —susurré al sentir que tocaría el cielo —. E-Edward —gemí con necesidad —. Por favor.

En un instante tenía a Edward completamente sobre mí y besando mis labios, acariciando mis pechos y rozando nuestras intimidades sin darme el gusto de sentirle en mí.

Todavía le sentía en todas partes de mi cuerpo, mi mente divagaba en él, pero la sensación de deseo se vio aumentada cuando mi imaginación voló a una copa de helado, una gran y exquisita copa de helado chocolate y menta.

—Disfruta del _Helado_—escuché la voz de Edward que entretenía mis labios.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, mis manos perdían la fuerza y ya no podía presionar la espalda perfectamente delineada de mi amante, me sentía al borde del placer máximo, sin aún haber consumado el acto, entonces lentamente sentí la presión de la intimidad de Edward sobre la mía, que no tardó en adaptarse a él.

El placer se vio consumado cuando nos vimos estrechamente unidos por aquella alianza, por lo menos esa impresión tenía en aquellos momentos, el éxtasis en su máxima expresión estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi piel y mi sexo de una manera realmente exasperante y placentera.

Jamás me había sentido así, estaba completamente complacida y embobada, me sentía al borde del placer desde el momento en que él posó sus manos sobre mis caderas, la sensación se había mantenido siendo cada vez más intensa, el orgasmo había llegado de principio a fin y ahora mi cuerpo agarrotado sentía el roce perfecto de nuestras intimidades.

El perfecto movimiento de Edward era indescriptible, la velocidad a la que se movía era evidentemente inhumana, y la sensación de calor era celestial. Mi intimidad estaba completamente húmeda y los puntos de roce eran aquellos que jamás habían sido explorados en mí, sensaciones nuevas se apoderaban de todo mi ser dejándome absolutamente débil y agotada ante la perfección de su masculinidad.

En varias ocasiones mi vi obligada a sostenerme de las sábanas de la cama antes de perder el control sobre mí misma, la exasperante sensación del placer acumulado por los movimientos perfectos de un vampiro sobre mí era algo que jamás imaginaría ya que cualquier tipo de idea sería minúscula a lo que en estos momentos me inundaba.

Nos mantuvimos así largo tiempo, el aparente cansancio desaparecía cada vez que Edward volvía a mis labios y los acariciaba con delicadeza, su perfecta anatomía se veía envuelta por la presión de mi interior que no desistía y a pesar de que mis constantes jadeos y gemidos señalaban que había llegado al clímax desde el primer momento en que él me toco, me seguía sintiendo extasiada en sus brazos, acariciando su piel y llevando mi cuerpo al limite del placer admisible, haciéndome caer en la tentación de desear a este vampiro una vez más en mi interior y que fuese así eternamente.

Edward descendió una vez más y con lentitud, aún permanecía la sensación de sus besos sobre mis labios, algo que ya no me preocupaba, más bien era una fuente de placer inagotable sentirle acariciando y besando todo mi cuerpo.

Él se apoderaba de mi mente haciéndome sentir todo lo que él deseaba que yo sintiera, dominando mi cuerpo con tan sólo desearlo.

La sensación celestial de un orgasmo perfecto me inundaba aún con más fuerza, cada movimiento de sus caderas eran fuertemente repercutidos en cada centímetro de mi piel, algo que él disfrutaba y repetía una y otra vez.

Edward besaba mi vientre mientras descendía dejando su huella exquisita en mi piel, entonces se detuvo en mi ingle y deslizó su lengua con suavidad en el tibio pliegue.

—Hazlo —susurré mientras que mi cuerpo se curvaba en la cama ante la delicia.

Edward entonces se alejó un poco de mí y logré visualizar sus colmillos expuestos.

Sentí como ambas piezas se clavaban en mi fina piel, no existía dolor todo lo contrario una sensación de goce extremo parecía suplantar al placer que me habían producido sus caricias y su intimidad. El líquido que le permitía mantenerse _aquí entre nosotros_ emanaba de mi piel con rapidez y fuerza. Edward parecía tan extasiado como yo, ambos sentíamos esa unión, podía notar su deseo de mí, su placer al beber de mi sangre, todo aquello podía sentirlo con tan sólo estar unida por un lazo indestructible: un lazo de sangre.

La fuerza se me iba de mis extremidades cuando Edward lentamente quitó sus colmillos de mi ingle y se recostó a mi lado con suavidad.

Mi cuerpo aún podía sentir a Edward sobre él, aún sentía sus colmillos clavados en mi piel, sus manos recorriéndome y no tardé en sentir la presión de mi intimidad.

Él me estaba haciendo revivir cada instante de nuestro encuentro.

Me apegué a su pecho y le abracé.

—G-Gracias —susurré.

—Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas —dijo Edward con aquel acento británico que me dejó nuevamente al borde del colapso.

—No me refería a aquello —suspiré —. Gracias por estar para mí en los momentos más difíciles.

Edward levantó mi rostro y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Siempre estaré para ti, no importa la distancia ni el tiempo, jamás me podré alejar del motivo de dulzura que me ha permitido valorar la vida —sonrió tristemente.

—Te amo —susurré y de inmediato quise captar esas palabras y guardarlas para mí.

—Desde antes que te conociese sabía que eras para mí —susurró Edward —. También te amo.

Aquella sensación de protección y tranquilidad me inundó por largo tiempo, los brazos de Edward me envolvieron durante toda la noche.

.

.

"_Dejaré mi ventana abierta esperando que mi oscuro visitante entre por el espacio de mi alma que le pertenece._

_Entonces disfrutaré de los momentos más preciados de la vida humana en aquel rincón de mi alma que estaría vacío si él no estuviese._

_Y antes que se marche la luna de mi ventana le rogaré una vez más para que me lleve consigo hasta el fin de mi existencia y el comienzo de la infinitud de nuestro amor"_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**Hola chicas... **

**he aquí la locura que hace tiempo tenía guardada en el baúl de cosas por escribir y que hoy en la tarde saqué a la luz, solamente porque no quería estudiar.**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen su review :D**

**Muchos cariños para todas y nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Actualicé **Paper Love!

**y también las invito a que se pasen por** Mr. Misterious.

**ManneSkarsgard.  
**


End file.
